


俘虏

by moyuliushang



Category: Real Person Fiction, 员朱笔cp, 封神cp, 朱员玉润, 沈伟组合
Genre: Freeform, M/M, 双人舞, 舞蹈风暴 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 05:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyuliushang/pseuds/moyuliushang
Summary: 标签：星际，ABO，Alpha上将（大朱）X Omege不同阵营的少将（小胡），SMOOC预警，SM舔脚踩脸接受不了请点叉，文笔一般，逻辑死，小胡视角勿上升真人！
Relationships: 朱凤伟/胡沈员
Kudos: 10





	俘虏

红河星球上的人都知道，他们的少将是个千年难遇的战术奇才，短短五年的时间，将籍籍无名的红河星发展成为数一数二大星球，如今更是有了和占据霸主地位多年的蔚蓝星球夺霸的资本。是众多少男少女为之倾倒的“Alpha”。

两个星际之间的交战即将来临，红河星际总部正在进行战前最后一次正式会议，激烈的谈论声不断地从门缝中传出，期间还夹杂着桌椅碰撞的声音。会议持续了两三个小时后门终于打开了，胡少将率先走了出来，紧接着三三两两的人结伴走了出来，空气中不知怎么弥漫着一股淡淡的香气。

红河星际指挥官住处，一道红色的身影从远处匆匆走近，旁边还追着一些正在报告前线战况的士兵们。胡沈员有些烦躁的皱了皱眉，匆匆下达命令后便进了屋把他们隔绝到了门外。关上门后的胡沈员快步走向放着抑制剂的卧室，打开冷藏柜拿出一管抑制剂给自己注射，坐在地上等着抑制剂生效。

这几只强效抑制剂是特意叫医生为了他成年的发情期而制作的，本该一支能撑一天，会议前才注射过，却在快结束感受到身体有些燥热，这才惊觉发现抑制剂可能失效了，匆匆忙忙的赶回了住处。但注射过第二支抑制剂的身体燥热依旧没有消退，反而越来越热。

血液在身体里叫嚣着奔涌着，清澈透亮的双眼逐渐染上了情欲。胡沈员有些难受的咬了咬下唇，脑子逐渐被燥热所迷糊，他想起之前医生说过抑制剂服用过多会导致抗药性，但没想到会这么快并且卡在了这个紧张时期。现在已经没有过多的时间供他思考，过几天便要和蔚蓝星球开战，虽说友谊开战，战术也都安排妥当了，他短时间不在构不成什么问题，但是如果身为Alpha的他被暴出是Omega的话无疑会导致军心动荡，所以现在的当务之急还是得找个信得过的人解决自身目前的困境，然后把消息封死。

“只是，可惜......本来都和那人约好了，此次战役过后便决定谁臣服于谁......”

权衡利弊后，胡沈员拨通了心腹007的紧急通讯。007是跟随了他最久的一位心腹，也是当年小时候意外从星际海盗中救下来的人。但他还未等到007，便被一个突然闯入的蒙面人击倒绑走了。在意识被吞没之前，胡沈员脑子里闪过无数的念头，敌军？第三方？......但最终停留在那刚毅坚定的脸上，他想，大抵是要失约了......也不知还能不能回来......

胡沈员再次醒来那时是被身体燥热所唤醒，眼睛和口都被绑上了布条，看不清周围，只感觉应该是被关在了一个屋子，被绑在了椅子上，双手被吊起。他有些难受的扭动着身子，绳子、修身的军装和皮肤相互摩擦着，刺激着那薄红敏感的肌肤，引发身体不自觉的颤抖。

突然间听到了房门开启合上的声音，有人正向着他走来，而比那人更快到来的是他毫不掩盖的信息素的味道，不浓烈，很是清新，那是雪松的味道。但这个气味对于现在的胡沈员而言却是致命的诱惑，在之前做过的信息素采样匹配中，雪松味的信息素与他冷泉味的信息素匹配高达百分之九十。他有些绝望，人生第一次就要被处心积虑陷害他的人给夺走了吗？

胡沈员感受到那人走到他的身前，取下被他津液浸湿的布条，捏起他的下巴，一个极具侵虐性的吻便向他压来，那人强硬的用舌头撬开他的唇齿，闯进来搅动着他的舌根，逼迫他与之共舞。津液不受控制的从唇舌交战中滑落，隐没在暗红色的军装里。理智与欲望疯狂交织着，胡沈员奋力的想用舌尖推拒这这个蛮横无礼的闯入者，但被情欲冲击的身体毫无力气，仿佛只是撒娇般回应着另一个人。

他感受到被“回应”的那个人仿佛愣了一会，捏着下巴的手松开了，手掌从他的胸前拂过，在腰部狠狠捏了一把，最后放在了大腿上。唇齿间浓烈湿热的气息也往下走，滑过下颚和喉结，逐渐逼近后颈的腺体。那人鼻子喷洒出的气息和舌尖轻轻的触碰给身体带来一阵阵宛如触电般的战栗。胡沈员慌了，他感觉这个人想标记他，让自己成为他的俘虏，但是却无力反抗。正当他大脑一片空白不知道如何是好时，只听见前方的人轻笑了一声，远离了他。

正当胡沈员松了口气，那人又把他的脚上的绳索、鞋袜褪了，仿佛把玩玉石似得握着他的一只脚的足后跟来回端赏，粗燥的指尖摩擦着脚踝。胡少将有些烦躁，他实在是不明白把他绑过来的人想要对他做什么，俗话说，生活就像强奸，如果防抗不了那不如去享受它，现在真的要被人上了这个人又磨磨蹭蹭的半天不进入正题。他提了提腿试图挣脱那人的手，但是好像踩到了什么温温热热的......像...人脸，然后足心突然被湿漉漉的舌尖舔了一下。

“啊——嗯~”胡沈员像受惊的小猫似得叫唤了一声，随后被自身甜腻的声音所吓到，抬腿欲踹的力道更是少了几分。那人含住了他圆润的脚趾缓慢吞吐着，脚尖上温热的口腔和灵活的舌头刺激着迟迟不被关照的下体越发的涨热难耐，后穴也不断分泌着粘腻的液体。他不安的扭动了下身子，死死咬住下唇不让呻吟溢出。湿热的唇齿隔着薄薄的军裤沿着脚踝滑向小腿，接着在大腿根部嘶磨啃咬着，一双温热的手抚上了皮带扣，解开，将他裤子和内裤都扒了下去。

接触到外部空气的下体不由自主的颤抖了下，顶端溢出晶莹的液体，随后被一个柔软湿润的口腔所包裹吞吐着，后穴也被那人用手指一点点开拓着。一直用抑制剂伪装Alpha的胡沈员何时受过如此刺激，胸腹剧烈喘息着，唇角不断溢出声声低吟，没一会就身形巨颤的射了出来。

释放了一部分情欲的胡沈员终于回归了一部分理智，他......好像......不小心射进了人家嘴里，也不知道会不会惹怒这个变态，不过正常人也不会玩弄人家的脚趾吧......

正当他胡思乱想之时，听到了吞咽的声音，接着一个略带懊恼的声音说道：“不是吧，你怎么就......这么快？”听到声音的胡沈员顿时僵住了，这个声音的主人虽然没有经常听到，但总是会隔三差五的找各种借口来联络他，被他烦的不行但又觉得这样的他十分可爱，所以才会在定下那样的约定......但是，但是他万万没想到会在这个情况下遇到啊！！！他张了张口，不慎确定的问道：“......朱上将？朱凤伟？”

遮住眼睛的丝带被人拿了下来，眼睫颤了颤，缓缓睁开，眼睛被突然闯入的光线刺激的泛起了泪花，迷蒙之中看到了一张坚毅的脸，眨了眨眼想看的更清楚，泪水却不自觉的滑落下去。

正在观看他反应的朱凤伟慌了，凑过去又亲又抱，连连道歉：“哎你别哭！对不起，对不起我不该这么吓你。对不起，我不该把你从营地里绑过来，但是我......真的很生气你发生了这样的事情不第一个找我啊（小声）。”

“噗。”胡沈员又好气又好笑，瞪他，哑着嗓子开口道：“还不快把绳索解开了放我下来，要做就去床上做，不做就滚。”说着抬起腿用脚故意在某人已经鼓起一大包的某处轻踩摩擦。朱凤伟低吼了一声，抬手将他身上的绳索和衣服撕扯开，然后将他翻转过去，解开裤腰带就扶着坚硬的分身进入早已湿润软糯不堪的后穴。整根没入的朱凤伟满足的叹了口气，继而开始狂风暴雨般的拍打。

“啊！...你...你干什么！...嗯~轻点...别...慢...啊~慢点~嗯...”胡沈员慌乱之下扶住了椅背试图稳住身子，却被身后猛烈的冲击顶的不住的往下滑落。正当他感觉自己就要支撑不住跪倒在地时，一只坚实的手臂从他的小腹处环过，把人提了起来，牢牢的搂在身前。朱凤伟低头轻咬胡沈员的耳垂低声问道：“亲爱的胡少将，我可以标记你吗？”说着用鼻尖磨蹭着胡沈员的后颈，看着怀里的人儿因为情欲，薄红的皮肤上浮现一层细细密密的汗珠。

胡少将并没有理他，不是无视他，只是单纯的因为情欲的翻涌脑海一片空白没听到。以为被忽视的朱上将手伸向了胡少将的下身，捏住了正准备达到高潮的小小胡。

被人阻止射精的感觉不是很好，是一种被刺激的眼前发白的快感但又得不到满足的无法射出的复杂感觉，胡少将愤怒的拍了拍腰间的手臂，喘息道：“......放，放开...嗯~让我...让我射......”后穴也在刺激下不断地收缩着。

朱上将一样的不好受，不断收缩的后穴吸的他几欲缴械投降，但还是强忍了下来，又问了一次同样的问题，胡少将这次听到了，但已无力思考，颤抖着从鼻息间嗯了一声，准许了他临时标记。顿时听见身后的气息顿时一重，体内的物体顿时胀大了几分，朱凤伟凶狠的咬住刺破了他的腺体，但同时后穴也被凶猛的顶撞下，冲进了甬道深处的生殖器形成了结。

胡沈员在被做昏过去那时想到，明天起来那时一定要暴打这个混蛋，谁...谁让他永久标记了啊！！！万一，万一怀孕了该怎么办！他的面子，身为民众心中顶尖的Alpha还怎么维持！

END.感谢观看.笔芯

——墨羽流殇

小段子

  * 发情期过了段时间，朱上将给胡少将发消息。



大朱：你竟然是Omega吗？那为啥要对外宣称自己是Alpha?

小胡：？！？是不是那天还没吃够教训？你现在才反应过来？为什么？自己想！

大朱（迷茫的看着突然生气的对象，但是不管怎样先认个错）：对不起，我错了。

小胡：这几天别来找我了，房门密码我改了。

大朱：？？？（我又做错了什么）

  * 红河星一个不知名街道旁不重要的咖啡厅里



路人甲：诶，你听说了吗，之前和蔚蓝突然休战的真正原因。

路人乙：什么什么，有瓜吃吗？

路人丙：啊，是那什么，两国觉得合作双赢于是握手言和么？

路人乙：什么嘛，这我也知道啊，我还以为是两国公主互相看上准备联姻了。

路人甲：害，都说了真正原因。虽然路人乙说的不太准确，但还真差不多就是那么一回事。

路人乙、丙：什么？！是谁？

路人甲：就是蔚蓝的朱上将和我们红河的胡少将！你们肯定想不到。

路人：快点继续说啊，别卖关子了。他们两怎么搞上的，这下两国万千少男少女还不得疯了。

路人甲：据说在两国都准备交战那时，朱上将不知怎么滴闯入我方阵营把胡少将绑架走了，过了几天后胡少将回来却说是他自己出去的，但是军营里的人都看到胡少将刚回屋里没多久，朱上将便喊人开着最新款的星际飞船，后面还拖了十级车的聘礼闯进营地说要娶胡少将。

路人乙：啧啧啧，这可不得了了，胡少将没喊人把他给丢出去吗，胡少将这么要面子的人被抢先求婚还不得气疯。

路人甲：可不是嘛，听说胡少将气的当即就冲出来把朱上将打了一顿。

路人丙：再后来呢？怎么样了，你快说。

路人甲：再后来嘛，那我也不清楚了，毕竟那种地方的事情我们这种小百姓哪知道的这么多，不过据可靠消息说，两国官方也准备宣布联姻消息，将会举行史上最大型的婚礼。

  * 某一天饭桌前



大朱：我那天把你绑走，你明明不知道谁在吻你，你为什么要回应？！

小胡：（仔细回想了下，脸一会黑一会红）你还好意思提？我那是推拒。

大朱：怎么会，以你的力气.....

小胡：（打断了大朱）还吃不吃了，好好吃饭，不许讲话。

大朱：.....

**Author's Note:**

> 因为不熟悉星际和abo具体设定，于是写这篇的时候格外的卡文卡的我焦头烂额orz，并且不造咋的笔自己动了然后脱离了本身打算的设定（试图推脱责任的某作者），望大家吃肉愉快~


End file.
